EP 1 282 974 B1 discloses a headset according to the preamble of claim 1. Such a headset is commonly used in connection with mobile phones. The headset can be a wireless headset using Bluetooth protocols. Such a headset is especially convenient to use if a lot of time is spent every day with telephone calls. The user has his hands free for other purposes, such as car driving. When not in use the microphone ann can be folded to lie up against the housing, whereby the headset is in a compact state and is easy to store in a pocket or bag. Furthermore, movement of the microphone arm between the two positions activates the switch, which causes a change in headset mode.